This invention relates to hot water tanks particularly adapted for use in vendors which dispense hot drinks such as coffee, tea, soup and hot chocolate.
It will be understood that in such vendors water is supplied to a hot water tank in the vendor where it is heated for making hot drinks to be vended. Certain problems have arisen in the past in that in "quick-draw" situations, i.e., situations in which numerous hot drink vends are made in rapid succession, the water in the tank has not been heated fast enough to meet the hot water demand. As a result, lukewarm or even cool water has been delivered for making a vend, giving rise to customer complaints.
Moreover, in conventional hot water tanks for hot drink vendors, hot water is often drawn from the tank before the solid particulate matter (e.g., calcium sulfate, calcium carbonate, magnesium carbonate, iron carbonate) in the water has precipitated out of solution with the water. As hot water is drawn from the tank, this solid matter fouls the valving which must be maintenanced periodically at the owner's expense.
Reference may be made to U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,565,045 and 1,047,389 relating to hot water tanks.